Suspiro
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: -¿Sabias que un suspiro es aire que nos sobra, por alguien que nos falta?- KAMES - SLASH FLUFF - Kendall/James -Oneshot :)


Suspiro

Kendall escaneó con la vista el café buscando alguien que lo llamara o necesitara su servicio, sin novedades, volvió a su tarea de limpiar con un trapo la mesa tarareando la canción que suavemente sonaba de fondo.

Levantó la vista de su tarea al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta avisarle que alguien acababa de entrar, y ahí se quedo, mirando. Cerrando la puerta tras de si se encontraba la criatura más perfecta que Kendall hubiera tenido el gusto de ver. Un joven unos centímetros más alto que él, ojos avellana disimulados tras unos anteojos de marco grueso negro, y piel ligeramente bronceada, pasó junto a él sonriéndole cordialmente, a lo que él respondió con susurrando un suave '_Buenas Tardes_'.

El recién llegado tomó asiento junto a una ventana, sacando de su morral un libro y un anotador con una birome. Kendall, volviendo al trabajo, comenzó a acercarse despacio, mirando detenidamente al cliente. Su cabello era castaño, que de alguna manera combinaba con su buso con cierre violeta, debajo del cual se veía que tenia una remera gris, a su vez llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados que marcaban lo justo y necesario, y para completar unas converse negras.

-¿Qué tal?-saludó casualmente el rubio haciendo que el chico lo mirara.- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

El desconocido le sonrió sonrojándose suavemente.

-Un muffin de chocolate y jugo de naranja.-

-¡En marcha!-sonrió feliz el ojiverde.

Sin más fue hasta el mostrador donde le dijo a un joven latino la orden. Pocos minutos después la estaba llevando en su bandeja hacia la mesa del chico lindo, quien ahora leía el libro atentamente y escribía algunas cosas en su anotador.

-Aquí tienes…-

-Gracias…Kendall.-le sonrió el chico leyendo su nombre en el cartelito de su delantal.

El rubio vio esto como su oportunidad.

-De nada….-

-James.-expresó el otro comprendiendo.

-De nada _James_.-

Y con eso se volteó para atender a otro cliente, percatándose obviamente del gran sonrojo en las mejillas de James.

Las horas pasaron, Kendall como único camarero del café, vigilaba atentamente todas las mesas, aunque en particular la de James, quien solo paraba de anotar cosas para tomar un poco de jugo, o comer un poco de su muffin sin quitar la vista del libro. Bueno, eso era frustrante, un libro le robaba la atención de James, cuando lo único que él quería hacer era conectarse con sus miradas y perderse en esos ojos avellana un rato. Igualmente, y por más que lo deseara, no lo interrumpiría, sabia muy bien lo que significaba estudiar y que algún idiota te distrajera por nada era bastante molesto. Espero hasta que el castaño pareció detenerse y descansar un rato, entonces el rápidamente fue a limpiar la mesa de al lado, mirándolo de cuando en cuando y sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

James, por su parte, se saco los lentes y se desperezo, finalizando con un gran suspiro. Kendall rió suavemente, llamando su atención.

-¿Sabias que un suspiro es aire que nos sobra, por alguien que nos falta?- Preguntó el rubio suavemente acercándose a su mesa.

James sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabía... es una gran teoría.-

-Y… ¿Qué dices?-se mordió suavemente el labio inferior el rubio.- ¿Se aplica en tu caso?

El rostro del castaño se torno de un profundo color carmín.

-Si…-tartamudeó.-Totalmente.

Ahora era el turno de Kendall de sonrojarse, apenas. Internamente haciendo un baile de victoria. Pero luego de eso se formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, en el que solo se miraron fijamente, sonriendo suavemente. Para disgusto del camarero el momento lo rompió el celular James, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Mientras leía el mensaje el castaño se veía desanimado.

-Me tengo que ir.-expresó mientras arrancaba una hoja de su anotador y escribía algo, para luego comenzar a guardar sus cosas.- Mi turno de trabajo empieza en 15 minutos.- sonrió parándose y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.-Trabajo en la florería que esta en la otra esquina-

Oh si, definitivamente Kendall sabia muy bien donde quedaba dicho lugar, y de hecho, pensaba que era un trabajo que encajaba muy bien con James, así que le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El castaño, nuevamente con sus lentes, bajo la mirada sonrojándose, para luego darle el papel de su anotador al rubio. Quien de inmediato lo tomo, sonrió incrédulo ante lo que leía.

-Así que si quieres… llámame.-sonrió James mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso.-Aunque yo definitivamente voy a volver a tomar algo por aquí.

Kendall asintió nuevamente, no tenia voz, de la emoción se le había ido, pero sonrió animado, a lo que James respondió de igual manera, y después de unos minutos mirándose nada más, el castaño susurro un '_nos vemos_' para dirigirse lentamente hacia la salida.

Kendall suspiró alegremente, probablemente ese seria su último suspiro.

* * *

**Un poquito de fluff para alegrar el día! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
